Aroma a Calabaza
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: JackxOc. Algunos dicen que la mataron...otros dicen que fue un accidente. Jack está deprimido. Una mujer lo persuade para que se enamore de ella...él acepta, sin saber en donde se mete. 2 Capítulo subido.
1. Ahi descansa la paz

_"This is Halloween, This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"_

¿Hace cuanto que esa canción dejó de sonar por las calles de Halloween Town? Nadie sabe con exactitud. Nadie sabe cuando la sonrisa apacible del temible Jack Skellington desapareció. Nadie sabe cuando el silencio reinó en sus calles. Nadie sabe cuando la fama de Jack se detuvo y quedó flotando, quieta, sin moverse, como que iba cayendo...cayendo...muriendo...

Tal vez hace 1 semana...pero para Jack pareció un año entero...

Esa noche era el funeral. Una noche tormentosa, llena de niebla, igual que el intento de arruinar esa "navidad" de Sally...pero con la luz de luna llena eterna.

Ni un lobo aulló esa noche. Todo se quedó callado, muerto, mudo, silencioso...

Ninguna bruja por el cielo...el aire estaba helado. Helado y quieto.

Se reunieron en el centro de la ciudad. Todos y cada uno...todos en silencio, mirando quietos a un ataúd...

Ahi descansa la dulzura de Jack. Su sonrisa y su paz.

Quieta. Reconstruida.** Sally.**

Entre los murmullos se escuchan las causas de la muerte: Su científico la mató en una pelea porque Sally quería vivir con Jack. Dicen que fue intencional, otros comentan que fue accidental. Ella estaba enojada porque la había reemplazado, entonces le preguntó "Si ya tiene a otra sirviente ¿Por qué no me deja libre?" Y él le respondió que era su creación y que debía quedarse con él aunque hubiera sido tonta y rebelde...y comenzaron una batalla de argumentos que acabó con lo fatal...

Cuando Jack se enteró, sintió que estaba muerto en vida. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Luego de un discurso hecho en memoria de la muñeca, hecho por el alcalde, que resaltaba la belleza y la amabilidad de la difunta, Jack se acercó a ella. La miró...tan bella y perfecta. No pudo articular palabra alguna. El esqueleto se quedó mudo ante su figura, ahora silente e inmovil...porque sabía que no se movería nunca más. Solo se atrevió a suspirar con desilusión y a decirle adiós con sus vacios ojos.

No asistió al entierro. ¿De qué valía? Se entristecería más. Hace tan poco la había visto sonreirle...pero ahora que había muerto, esa sonrisa se paralizó.

_Y la suya se borró_.

-¿Por...qué?- Logró al fin decir Jack.- ¿Por qué ella?

Una figura en las sombras sonrió con delicia. Ahí estaba Jack Skellington. Debilitado. No pudo creer que ese fuera Jack en ese momento. La mujer relamió sus labios con malicia. Luego se frotó las manos como queriendo tramar algo. Se quedó en silencio, observando al esqueleto alejarse...silente y triste. Saltó entre las colinas de Halloween Town, planeando cómo presentarsele.

Ella sabía sobre Jack y su fama. Pero ahora, tenía en mente robársela frente a sus propios ojos. Ah, que deliciosa derrota fue durante esos años de anonimato! Ah, esa silente malicia que recorría ferviente sus venas!** Ah, esas ganas de sobrepasar al rey calabaza!** Ahora mismo iba a demostrarle quien era ella.

Jack estaba desanimado. El viento arremolinó la niebla a sus pies. Miró el suelo y la luna...A sus pies cayó una carta escrita con tinta blanca en papel negro.

-¿Y esto?- Se preguntó. Miró el inicio. Decía, claramente, "Jack Skellington". Era para él. Se dispuso a leerla.

**_"Jack Skellington:_**

**_¿Quieres ver a la luna en su máxima expresión? Ven al cementerio."_**


	2. Noche de bruma

Jack guardó la nota en el bolsillo y no le tomó atención. Suspiró. Durante varios días guardó la nota en una caja de madera, donde solía guardar cartas que no quería leer. Hasta que de repente, para él el clima cambió. Un frío gélido le calaba los huesos. La luna era de niebla, y la voz de Sally pidiendo ayuda ya estaban convirtiéndose en rutina. Parecía que quien había enviado la nota había enviado, junto a ella, una maldición poderosa. Era demasiado molesto. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas de la muerte de quien iba a ser su esposa. 2 semanas fatídicas. Para que se detuviera, se armó de valor, tomó la nota y escribió al reverso "Allá voy."

En el cementerio parecía todo normal. La presencia del esqueleto era la única figura que se apreciaba en el paisaje. La niebla era enormemente densa, pero conforme avanzaba, se iba volviendo más visible el camino. Entonces a Jack le pareció escuchar una voz de niña pequeña cantando la canción de su pueblo. La buscó inmensamente. Entre las lápidas no se veía nada ni nadie. Tal vez era sólo el viento.

Pero al escuchar la parte del final, algo parecía no calzarle. Parecía que estaban tratando de quitarlo del medio. Cuando la canción debía referirse a él como el rey de Halloween, aparecía una mujer llamada Pumpkin, la reina de la oscuridad. Abatido y nervioso, buscó a quien había modificado de tal manera la letra. Encontró entonces una silueta negra sonriente, mirando a la Luna.  
>-Tú...- Murmuró Jack.<br>La figura sonrió más ampliamente y cantó en tono pueril:  
>-<strong><em>"In this town, I call home, everyone hail to my darkness song."<em>**  
>La niebla se barrió violentamente con un viento de magnitud tremenda, dejando a la vista de Jack a una mujer de dos coletas color naranja y ojos rojos, con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, unos pantalones cortos marrones y zapatos del mismo color con calcetas blancas. Sentada sobre la lápida de Sally, sonreía tan confiadamente como si hubiera visto a Jack antes.<br>-Oh, vaya, vaya. Miren qué ha traído el gato negro...Un pobre esqueleto desesperanzado.  
>Jack se sintió ofendido y le contestó inmediatamente:<br>-¿Quien eres tú para llamarme así?  
>La chica sonrió.<br>-Tu némesis. Pumpkin Darkness. Hay quienes dan miedo, y tú eres uno, pero no tanto como yo. Soy mejor.  
>-¿Y qué sabes de mi?<br>Pumpkin se aclaró la garganta, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y habló rápido.  
>-Jack Skellington, Rey de Halloween, también llamado Rey de la Calabaza. Tu "difunta" novia era Sally, una muñeca creada por el doctor malvado. Trataste de "crear" la navidad, y destruiste al Oogie Boogie cuando trató de matar a Sally. Y en aquel lugar, si mal no me equivoco...- Dijo Pumpkin, señalando la colina lejana.- Ibas a reflexionar sobre tu suerte. Además, ahí la besaste...por primera vez...<br>Jack bajó la mirada, sorprendido.  
>-En cambio nada sé de ti.<br>-Acabas de conocerme, genio.- Sonrió, divertida. La luna iluminó su rostro. Bajo su ojo derecho, una estrella de maquillaje verde agua, y bajo su ojo izquierdo, una lágrima del mismo color.- Aprenderás a conocerme mejor...Cuando domine esta tierra.  
>Jack se quedó congelado. ¿Acaso esa mujer quería quitarle el puesto?<br>-¿Cómo dices?  
>-Aún no te recuperas de la muerte de tu novia. Entonces, ¿El Rey de Halloween se quedará a llorar la muerte de su muñeca? Tengo a Halloween en la palma de mi mano.<br>El esqueleto rugió de forma temible. Y a su vez Pumpkin respondió atándolo con matas de oscuridad.  
>-Soy una bruja. Una poderosa bruja.<br>_"Acabo de notarlo."_ Pensó Jack.  
>-El trato es fácil.- Añadió Pumpkin, sonriendo mientras bajaba de la lápida.- Todas las noches aquí. Y no saldrás herido.- Liberó las matas y besó en la pálida mejilla al esqueleto.- Nos vemos mañana~<p>

Jack se quedó desconcertado. Se fue, pensando el lo que ella dijo. Lo consideró y luego afirmó:  
><strong><em>-Esta noche de nuevo la veré.<em>**


End file.
